


Napad

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziam [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mintxam: To ja poproszę w razie możliwości Ziama :) gdzie Zayn jest tatuazysta, a Liam jest jednym z przywódców gangu motocyklistów :D Liam poznaje Zayna przez przypadek podczas jednego ze szturmow na sklep z bronią, gdyż akurat tego dnia postanowił pojsc pobiegać. Jakby zakończyło sie fluff i z matching tattoo to było by takie awww, ale wybór pozostawiam tobie:*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Napad

Małe, ciemne pomieszczenia, w którym jedynym źródłem światła była lampka zawieszona nad biurkiem. Przy stoliku, pochylony nad blatem siedział młody mężczyzna. Jego ciemne włosy były zmierzwione, przez ciągłe przebieganie przez nie dłońmi. Brązowe tęczówki miał skupione na swoim najnowszym projekcie. Siedział zamyślony, marszcząc brwi i drapiąc się długopisem po zarośniętym policzku.  
Usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, jednak nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Dopiero, kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu podniósł wzrok. Obok stał niski szatyn, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech.  
\- Zi, czas kończyć – oznajmił.  
\- Zaraz Lou – mruknął – Chcę najpierw skończyć – wrócił wzrokiem na projekt nowego tatuażu.  
\- Przecież jest skończony – jego słowa były szczere. Naprawdę uważał, że najnowszy projekt wygląda świetnie.  
\- Nie, jeszcze brakuje mu jednego elementu – dodał i wrócił do dalszej pracy, tym samym dając przyjacielowi znak, żeby go zostawił.  
Louis westchnął cicho i skierował się do drzwi. Uznał, że poczeka na przyjaciela i przy okazji posprząta miejsce swojej pracy. Już dawno powinien to zrobić, ponieważ przez bałagan, miał wieczny problem ze znalezieniem czegokolwiek.  
Zayn był właścicielem popularnego salonu tatuaży. Dość szybko zyskał swoich stałych klientów i ciągle pojawiali się nowi. Tym, co przyciągało ich do tego miejsca była przyjemna atmosfera, profesjonalna obsługa i projekty Malika. Każdy z nich został wykonany przez Zayna i zawsze były oryginalne. Zdarzało mu się również tworzyć specjalne tatuaże, stworzone tylko dla tej jednej osoby. Każdy bliski znajomy, czy przyjaciel mężczyzny mógł liczyć na taki prezent. Louis Tomlinson był najlepszym przyjacielem Malika i pomagał mu, pracując w recepcji.  
Minęło 30 minut, a Louis właśnie schował ostatnie dokumenty, w odpowiednie miejsce, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się mulat. Wyciągnął ręce nad głowę, próbując rozciągnąć zastane kości i zesztywniałe mięśnie.  
\- Czekałeś na mnie? – był zaskoczony widokiem szatyna. Na ogół chłopak na niego nie czekał i spotykali się dopiero we wspólnym mieszkaniu.  
\- Musiałem tu zrobić drobny porządek – wzruszył ramionami – Idziemy?  
\- Jasne – skinął głową.  
Skierowali się do wyjścia, po drodze gasząc światła w salonie. Wyszli na zewnątrz i po dokładnym zamknięciu drzwi, ruszyli w stronę kamienicy, w której mieszkali.  
Znajdowali się dość blisko, jasno oświetlonego baru, kiedy obok nich, z dużą prędkością, przejechało z tuzin motorów. Zatrzymali się przed budynkiem, zsiadając ze swoich pojazdów, przy tym robiąc hałas, kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać i głośno się śmiać.  
\- Ugh – wyrwało się z ust Louisa, co przyciągnęło uwagę bruneta.  
\- Co jest? – spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Payne i jego gang – mruknął z niezadowoleniem wpatrując się w grupę mężczyzn.  
\- Znasz ich? – spytał z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Taa – powiedział niechętnie – Niestety miałem okazję poznać jednego z nich. Chodźmy, zanim mnie zauważy – przyspieszył kroku. Zayn planował ruszyć za nim, jednak ostatni raz zerknął w kierunku gangu i nie był w stanie wykonać kolejnego kroku. Kilka metrów dalej stał mężczyzna, który również uważnie mu się przyglądał. Czuł jak jego ciemne oczy przenikają go na wylot, wywołując dreszcz, który spłynął wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Mężczyzna był przystojny, z zarostem na twarzy i krótki włosami. Nawet przez jego podkoszulek i skurzaną kurtkę mógł zauważyć, że jest umięśniony. Nie wiedział jak długo tak stali i nie bardzo go to interesowało.  
\- Zayn – usłyszał obok siebie głos przyjaciela, co sprowadziło go na ziemię – Chodź – Louis chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku domu. Usłyszeli jeszcze, jak któryś z nich woła szatyna, ale żaden z nich się nie odwrócił, ani nie zatrzymał.  
*****  
Minął tydzień od tamtej nocy i Zayn już zapomniał o przystojnym motocykliście. Był środek nocy, a on kręcił się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Jednym z powodów były dźwięki, które, jeszcze kilka minut temu, dochodziły z pokoju jego przyjaciela (tyle razy mówił Louisowi, żeby go uprzedzał, gdy kogoś do nich zaprasza, albo przynajmniej był cicho), a drugim była pełnia. Zawsze wtedy miał duże problemy ze snem. Ostatecznie postanowił pójść pobiegać. Może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, biorąc porę, ale liczył na to, że jeśli się zmęczy to uda mu się w końcu zasnąć.  
Ubrał się i po cichu wyszedł z sypialni. W korytarzy spotkał nieznanego mu mężczyznę, który prawdopodobnie był gościem szatyna. Chłopak był wysoki, z czupryną loków na głowie i zielonymi, błyszczącymi tęczówkami. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując dołeczki, kiedy zobaczył Zayna.  
\- Cześć, chętnie bym cię poznał i porozmawiał, ale niestety muszę iść. Obowiązki wzywają, do zobaczenia – rzucił i wyszedł z mieszkania.  
Zayn przez moment stał zdezorientowany, jednak szybko się otrząsnął i również wyszedł.  
*****  
Od około 30 minut biegał po okolicy. W jego uszach były słuchawki, z których sączyła się muzyka. Dookoła panowała ciemność, rozświetlana jedynie światłami latarni. Na ulicy panowała pusta i spokój, ponieważ o tej porze ludzie znajdowali się w swoich domach i najprawdopodobniej spali. Dlatego tym bardziej był zdziwiony, kiedy kilka metrów dalej, przy sklepie z bronią, panowało zamieszanie.  
Zignorował czerwoną lampkę w głowie, która mówiła mu, aby się odwrócił i uciekał. Kierowany ciekawością zbliżył się, wyjmując słuchawki z uszu. Drzwi sklepu były wyważone, a szyba rozbita. Wewnątrz było pełno mężczyzn, którzy ładowali broń i naboje do toreb. Zszokowany przyglądał się temu, co miało tam miejsce. Na szczęście jak na razie nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Do czasu…przez własną głupotę się wydał.  
\- Ej, to ciebie spotkałem w domu – powiedział głośno, wskazując palcem na mężczyznę w lokach.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku, a na twarzy zielonookiego widoczna była lekka panika. Zayn nie zdążył jednak zareagować, kiedy poczuł jak w jego plecy wbija się lufa pistoletu.  
\- Szefie, co z nim – spytała postać stojąca za nim. Rozglądał się, szukając osoby, do której mówił i w końcu znalazł. To był on…mężczyzna, którego spotkał tydzień wcześniej. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim i w milczeniu uważnie przypatrywał się Malikowi.  
\- Zostaw go – w końcu przemówił.  
\- Co? Ale szefi… - próbował zaprotestować.  
\- Słyszałeś – warknął – On nic nie powie, prawda?  
Nie będąc pewnym, czy cokolwiek uda mu się powiedzieć, jedynie skinął głową.  
*****  
Nie mógł uwierzyć jak ta jedna noc wszystko zmieniła. Po tym jak Tom – bo tak miał na imię, mężczyzna, który do niego mierzył – puścił go, jak najszybciej wrócił do domu mając nadzieję, zapomnieć o tym jak najszybciej. Niestety następnego dnia, jego salon został odwiedzony przez Payna i jego gang. Liam, poprosił go na rozmowę, na co przystał, chcąc mieć to już za sobą, z nadzieję, że dadzą mu spokój.  
Liam wyjaśnił mu całą sytuację, dlaczego napadali na tamten sklep - podobno należał on do konkurencyjnego gangu. Wyznał również, że Malik bardzo mu się podoba i chciałby gdzieś z nim wyjść. Pomimo podejrzliwości, co do prawdomówności Payne’a, zgodził się i teraz wiedział, że to była bardzo dobra decyzja. Po pierwszej randce były kolejne, aż ostatecznie zostali para. Od miesiąca posiadał cudownego chłopaka, którego kochał, chociaż nie do końca podobało mu się to, czym Liam się zajmował i nie raz jasno dawał mu to do zrozumienia.  
*****  
\- Skończone – oznajmił Zayn z szerokim uśmiechem, odsuwając się od fotela, na którym siedział jego chłopak. Odłożył pistolet z igłą, do tatuowania i przysunął swoją rękę, do tej Liama. Na ich nadgarstkach widniały dwa tatuaże, które razem tworzyły całość. Oczywiście, był to projekt Zayna. Przedstawiał on dwa pasujące do siebie puzzle, które tworzyły całość. We wnętrzu puzzla Zayna, była wykaligrafowana litera L, a u Liama było to Z. Może nie były on jakoś bardzo wymyślne, ani oryginalny, ale oni to kochali.  
\- Skończyliście już? – w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Louis z grymasem na twarzy.  
\- Tak.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie Liam idź już sobie i zabierz ze sobą, swojego sługusa – stanął przy wejściu, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Ej – w pokoju pojawił się oburzony kędzierzawy mężczyzna – Nie jestem jego sługusem. A ty inaczej mówiłeś, kiedy cię pieprzyłem – nachylił się nad uchem szatyna, jakby tylko on miał to usłyszeć, ale dotarło to również to uszu Liama i Zayna, którzy wybuchli głośnym śmiechem.  
\- To była tylko jedna noc, byłem pijany – bronił się, a jego cała twarz była czerwona. Zirytowany wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Na razie – zanucił kędzierzawy i podążył za nim, w towarzystwie śmiechu pary.  
\- Idziesz? – spytał niezadowolony Zayn. Wolałby, abym jego chłopak został.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Zbyt dobrze mi tu z tobą – wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał policzek bruneta.  
\- Louis zacznie się awanturować – zaśmiał się, zbliżając twarz do Liama.  
\- Kiedyś, gdy w końcu ulegnie Harry’emu i zostaną parą, w końcu mi podziękuje – zachichotał i przycisnął swoje usta, do tych Malika.


End file.
